Everytime
by Dajypop
Summary: Riku has to go to college at the end of the week, and Sora would give anything just to have one more day with him. RikuSora, Sora POV Song-inspired


**Title: Everytime**

**Author: Lacey**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: RikuSora**

**Summary: Riku has to go to college at the end of the week, and Sora would give anything just to have one more day with him. RikuSora, Sora POV **

**Warnings: Songfic, based on Everytime by Simple Plan, evolving relationship, Set after all the games.**

**Words: 1412**

**AN: Okay, I was going through my CDs with my new CD player (that currently lacks a line-in cable, despite being 'line-in ready'), and I found my two Simple Plan CD's. I got through "No pads, no helmets...just balls" okay, no muses hit me and I still didn't know what to do with myself while waiting for Ed-love to reply to me, or Lizzie to want to talk. I was kind of mad when the whole CD didn't repeat, but got over it quickly enough and decided that it was time to put in the other CD, "Still Not Getting Any." I got to number eight museless, but then "Everytime" came on, and I listened to it so carefully, so easily, and suddenly a RikuSora plot bunny hopped up from under my bed, and jumped up with me. He then proceeded to nibble my toes through song nine, giving me ample time to decide to write this, but...after that he grew impatient and started gnawing at my big toe as hard as he could. Finally, I told him I would write this, and now he sits on my shoulder, whispering ideas for this into my ear to be sure I write it. Anyway, this has been enough rambling on my part, here's the story!**

* * *

_It was three am when you woke me up by throwing something small but loud at my bedroom window. At first I ignored it; on the island, we had plenty of big bugs that hit windows in the middle of the night, and I was fairly used to that. However, something actually _smashed_ through the window and I sat up, looking at the large rock from beside my mother's drive way, and then at the shattered glass that made me wonder why mom wasn't in here questioning my bad habits of tossing rocks through my own window. But, when she didn't stir, I carefully tugged my covers away and climbed off the bed, picking a careful path through the glass but still getting plenty of small pieces embedded in my foot. Lovely._

_There you were, staring up at me with those perfect aquamarine orbs._

"_Sora!" You whispered as loud as you dared, trying not to wake my parents, "Get all the munny you can and put on some real clothes and shoes. I gotta leave at the end of the week, and we're gonna go on a joy ride while I'm here." I jumped at the chance to go somewhere, just you and me. I grabbed every cent I had and ran out into the living room, going for mom's purse. I grabbed all the munny she had, shoving it into my bag that had a change of clothes in it. I was still in my Keyblade-print pajamas, but I didn't mind showing off how amazing they looked on my body. I nearly screamed when my ankle popped, followed by what sounded like each and every one of my toes as I headed for the door and toed on my shoes. _

_I got outside after carefully shutting the door behind me, and I see what I never thought I'd see in your possession. A gummi ship for two! It's probably the most amazing thing I've ever seen you bring to my house, and I love it. We both jump in and head off to the first world we come to; Twilight Town. We end up on top of the clock tower, talking about our lives and what we want to do together. You tell me stupid things that happened with you and your family, you say things that I never knew about you but always wanted to. We world-hopped for a few hours, just talking and joking together. _

_Every time I saw your face, each time you looked my way, I felt like it was just _right_. It was almost like those eyes of yours blew through my soul and kept me untouched and beautiful; it was almost like I was untouchable when I was with you, that anything and everything else couldn't phase me. But after a while of talking, driving and joking, the heavy atmosphere set in and I remembered why it was we went on this trip. As we watched the sun come up in the Pride Lands, I started thinking about how I wished we could go back to our younger years. Just...I just need one more day than I was being given. Just _one_._

_Once we arrived in Deep Jungle, the gummi ship broke down but we kept going as far as we could, taking a long walk through the jungle until we found a door to another world. Somehow, we ended up in the Land of Dragons, and I was even more in love with you than I had been five minutes previous. Each and every time you looked back at me to be sure I was still keeping up, I felt my heart stop and start again, something clawing to get out of my stomach, and my face felt like it would explode. Love is a very dangerous thing; nothing about it seems healthy. _

_We arrived at the Imperial City and found a merchant; we spent all our munny on stupid things, but when I look at some of it, now, I'm sure that I'd give each and every piece of it away to spend one more day with you. When you brought me home, you did something that shattered my heart; I was kissed on the cheek, and then I tilted my head. We kissed long and lovingly, standing on my front porch. But the news you had for me still rings in my ears like the sound of an oncoming train. _

"_Sora, I have to leave for college in an hour...but I can thrill you while I'm here." It was a whisper against my own lips. I gasped slightly and shoved you away._

"_This isn't about sex, Riku!" I cried, tears pooling in my eyes. I didn't care that it was early in the morning; I was nearly yelling. The neighbor's light came on and I heard indistinct yelling. "I don't want you to leave! I want to take...this slower." My voice was rapidly losing interest in being used, and that made me wary to even use it anymore. _

"_Sora..." You stepped closer, and I slammed my eyes shut to keep from crying openly in front of you again. _

"_You _promised_ me you'd never leave me ever again! But look at what you're doing!"_

"_Sora, it isn't like that...you _know _my mom's shipping me off to college so her and dad don't have to deal with me anymore..."_

"_Then live here with me! Mom treats you like my brother anyway! I don't care what we do, I just want you to be here!"_

_But, of course, you never listen to me and you left anyway._

Now, I'm sitting here on the swing on the back porch, just like we used to, and I realize that I still feel like, for the second time in your life, you willingly left without me, and my heart shatters into a million more pieces. You left seven days ago, and I still haven't received a phone call, an email, anything. Nothing can tether me to you anymore, unless you start the contact. Of course, you would go and make a new email and get a new phone with a different number and promise to call _me. _You even forgot my _birthday_. It's now that I also notice that I've counted every grueling moment you have been gone down to the second. However, I perk when I hear a familiar sound out front. I'm totally sure it's mom coming home from work, but I get up and go check anyway.

I've never been happier to be wrong before. I see you in your little dune-buggy of a car in my driveway, and you get out. You mustn't have noticed me launch at you and tackle you to the ground, clinging and nuzzling at your chest.

"Sora, I thought about what you said..."

"And...?" I can hear my voice pick up for the first time since he left. I'd been rather monotone ever since.

"I've come back for you. Dropped out of college, even, to be with you." My heart's slamming against my throat, trying to claw its way out so it can climb down Riku's and live forever in rhythm with my best friend's. "Your mom said it's cool...and.." You pull something from your pocket; it's a locket on a thin chain. I open it up and find a picture of us. You then tell me to close my eyes, and I do so, and then I'm holding out my hands.

When I feel something somewhat heavy in them, I open up my eyes and I light up.

"P-paopu fruit?" It's amazing! Everything feels right when we both take a bite.

I feel an odd bubbling in my stomach and I suddenly fall in a hunch against your chest. My eyes close and I simper softly, almost constantly for a moment. You're tensed beneath me, and I figure we're both experiencing the same feeling; it feels somehow good to know that we feel the same about each other. Even if, for a while, you dated Kairi, I know, now, that it's a good thing I waited for you; without you my life is in disarray.

That night, I gave up everything for you; I gave you my heart, my soul, and my body. I only hope you accept it every day for the rest of our lives.

I finally got my one more day, every day until forever.

* * *

**AN: Okay, so, there it was, in all of its cute glory. :3 I actually liked it, so I hope you guys do, too.**


End file.
